scared
by charlottexpage
Summary: charlotte and henrys lives get turned upside down after an unexpected night


didn't proof read]

.

.

It was a late Saturday night and the entire gang, including Piper, were hanging out in the ManCave. The group had spent the last hour or so trying to scare Henry by telling him scary stories but were failing miserably. Charlotte had given up on telling her story as Henry could already sense what was coming next. Everyone was frustrated that nothing seemed to be working, and they really wanted those Bromaha steaks.

"Oh, oh! I got one!" Piper eagerly exclaimed. Her excitement led the others to get excited as well, egging on their encouragement for her. They pushed her towards the story tank as Piper got ready to tell her story.

"You're still at home, but you're alone" Piper started. Jasper, Ray, and Charlotte all oohed with excitement as they thought Piper's story at a real chance at getting Henry scared.

"With a baby!" Piper adds. They could see Henry's body flinch as the baby was added into the virtual reality he was in.

"Okay, this is the closet any of these stories have gotten to being scary" Henry says. Piper turns back to the group with excitement and a smile on her face. Jasper and Ray were encouraging her to go on, while Charlotte just stood there looking at Henry. She caught Piper's eye for a moment and then quickly looked down. Piper questioned the action but decided not to say anything and turned back around.

"The phone rings! You answer it..." Piper continues. "The voice on the phone says: "Do you like scary movies?".

"I'll bet this call is coming from inside the house" Henry quickly responds.

"Yeah, okay fine! But that's not all. Because the person on the phone-"

"Is wearing a scary mask from that painting and is holding a knife".

"Dang it!" Piper cried. Everyone in the room had groaned with frustration at yet another failure presented upon them. However, she was still determined to keep going.

"Well, okay, there's a full moon outside-"

"Werewolves. Or vampires. Whatever". Piper threw her arms up in the air exhausted and the others did the same. Henry lifted the cap to his helmet and started to stand up straight.

"Can I come out of the story tank now?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Ray said with his arms crossed as he stormed over towards where Schwoz was standing.

"I can't believe the only thing that even remotely scared him was a baby!" Jasper said.

"I know right?" Piper agreed.

"Hey, Char. You okay?" Henry asked from where he was still standing inside the story tank. Everyone else in the room had turned to look at her to see her quietly standing there, hugging her arms tightly across her body and staring down at the floor.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah I'm fine" she responded. Everyone just continued to stare at her as she hugged her arms even tighter. Charlotte willed herself not to, but her eyes ended up making contact with Henry, and the confused look he was giving her alone was enough to make her feel like she had to vomit.

"Uh, I just remembered that I have a lot of homework to get done this weekend so I'm gonna head out" Charlotte stuttered through the sentence running over to the couch to grab her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Once it was over her shoulder she wasted no time in hustling over towards the elevator.

"Charlotte-" Piper said.

"I'm fine, seriously. It's getting late and-"

Silence.

By this point, Charlotte was already standing directly in front of the elevator. Her and everyone else's attention though was focused on the object that had flown out of the open pocket of her bag and landed near the story tank.

A pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

Right there, in front of everyone to see, were two dark pink lines saying she was pregnant. The room had gone so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Charlotte was just standing there, looking at it. She was too scared to move and she didn't want to see everyone's faces at this unplanned revelation.

"Oh my god" Ray said looking at the object. He looked at Charlotte with sad and concerned eyes as her head suddenly whipped up at the sound of his voice.

"Charlotte?" Jasper asked not really knowing what else to say. Charlotte looked around the room and she felt as though her entire world was crashing down at that very moment. She quickly turned around and started slamming the elevator button. She wouldn't let up until the doors finally opened. She hurriedly leapt inside and slammed on the button inside until the door closed.

She didn't dare make eye contact with anyone while doing so and kept her eyes fixated at the ground. When the doors finally did close she finally brought her head up to look at the two doors in front of her. She quietly started to back up against the wall of elevator and slowly sank down on to the ground, tears slowly beginning to cascade down her face.

-

-

A little close to two hours had passed the incident and Charlotte was now at home in her room. She was lying on her bed scrolling through her phone. She was trying to focus on anything but what had happened earlier in the evening. It was bad enough that she had barely processed the news herself, now five other people did as well. She was scared. She didn't know what to think or feel. And the one person she needed to talk to she didn't know if she could.

Charlotte was suddenly broken out of her deep train of thought when she heard a banging on her window. She looked up from her phone and sat up straight from the sight.

"Let me in. We need to talk". It was Henry. His voice was muffled by the barrier between them. Charlotte stared at him for a minute wondering whether or not she was about to have this conversation she was seriously dreading with him. She took a deep breath in a left her phone on the bed as she walked towards the window and undid the latch. She slowly lifted up the glass between them and stepped back so Henry could climb in. Henry climbed through the window and shut it behind him. He was now wearing his signature flannel and some khaki pants to go with the outfit.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Charlotte broke their eye contact by walking over to her bed and sitting down quietly on the edge. Henry slowly followed her to her bed. He sat down next to her leaving a good amount of space between them. Silence filled the room as both of them struggled to find words to say.

"How long have you known?" Henry said breaking the silence. It took Charlotte a moment to respond, but when she did her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Two days" she said.

"Char, I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay, Henry. It's my fault for not telling you sooner"

"No, it's not Char. You know it's not" Henry looked at her and with an intense stare and it was just too much for Charlotte.

"Is um...is the baby..." Henry started to say but couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"Yes...the baby's yours. You're the only person I've ever slept with" Charlotte said. At her words Henry let out a big sigh and put his face in his hands.

It had been a little over a month since they had slept together. She was upset. Henry was comforting her. And then it just...happened. It was something about the words Henry was saying and how mature he's grown over the last year that made Charlotte just go for it. It wasn't like her actions were unwelcomed, Henry had gladly reciprocated them as well. Neither one of them regretted what they did, but it wasn't something they planned on doing again.

The news was a lot to take in and process. Though Henry's reaction wasn't much of anything, it was the subtly in it that caused Charlotte to start quietly sobbing. Henry picked his head up and moved closer to her at the sight of her crying. His hand was on her lower back and rubbing it up and down in an attempt to console her.

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you gonna leave me?" Charlotte choked out in between sobs.

"Leave you? What do you mean leave you?"

"In the ManCave. You were saying that having a baby was the closet to being scared you were all night. Are you gonna not...be here? Be around? If the baby does come?"

"Char, I'd never leave you to do this alone. I only said that because it's not like it was exactly my plan to become a father this early. But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna up and leave you" Henry said. Charlotte looked him in the eyes and couldn't help the tears coming out of her eyes. Henry moved his hand from her back to her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Henry...I don't know if I'm gonna have this baby"

"Well, whatever you decide to do. I'll be here. Holding your hand along the way". Henry leaned his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her torso and Charlotte wrapped hers around him as well.

"Did they ask if you knew who the father is?" she asked.

"Mhm. I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to pile more on to the situation. Especially if I wasn't the father. Even though I kind of already knew, because it was pretty recent" Henry said and she hummed in response.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too".


End file.
